


Almost

by LadyArya2014



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArya2014/pseuds/LadyArya2014
Summary: Prompt found on Tumblr years ago: "Using the word ‘almost’ is the most melancholic way to describe an upsetting moment. She almost got there in time. He almost caught her. She almost told her. They almost made it."
Kudos: 3





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago when I gound this list of angsty prompts on Tumblr. I had planned to do this for most of the characters but never came back to it. So I thought to share it with yall now.

Almost.

Percy almost fell into Tartarus with Annabeth. Just as their figure tips touched, she was pulled over the edge. He streamed her name into the abyss as he dove to follow her down. However, Jason pulled Percy back away from the edge just as he almost made it. Percy kicked and screamed but Jason held on.

Annabeth almost full filled her dreams of building something that will last forever. The monument was half way done when the accident happened. Something went wrong and a fire started. It quickly spread and the monument was engulfed in flames. Five people died that day. Four works who got other people out. And Annabeth. She wanted to save the plans, to rebuild. She almost made it out too but she didn’t move quick enough before part of the building collapsed. Her first and last build.

Jason almost gave up. Standing there on the edge of a cliff he waited. The storm—was it his or his father’s?—grew in intensity. The wind was howling, blowing in every direction. The rain pelted the ground, washing away all the dirt, blood and monster dust. Jason took a deep breath and waited. Ever so slightly he felt the ground shift under him. Before he could even think about it, his feet backed up just as the cliff side collapsed. Jason stood there wide eye and breathing heavily.

Clarisse almost lost herself in the blood rage. After the Giant War, she went on a rampage. First, it started with the monsters in the forest. Then once they were all gone, she would leave camp to find others. Two great wars in two years. Maybe if all the monsters are dead there can’t be any more wars. Funny. The daughter of the god of War wants no more wars. Her saving grace was, Chris. His love for Clarisse saved her from herself. Just as she did for him once.

Will almost never made it back. He wasn’t a fighter. He wasn’t an expert archer like his siblings or good with a sword or any weapon really. Will was a healer. He knew how to fix people and sing healing hymns. So, every time he rushed into battle to save some poor demigod, he relayed on some to have his back. No one saw the monster rush up behind Will. It was touch and go for a while but Will eventually recover.

Nico almost never returned. After the second war he traveled all over. He wasn’t sure what he was searching for but there was restlessness in his soul he tried to settled. Six years later he stepped through the magical boundary of Camp Half Blood and was flooded by warm welcomes from those still there. He did have a home after all.


End file.
